


Shatter the Distorted Reflection

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Don't Even Know, Multi, more characters will be tagged as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat had always been different, been able to see things no one else could, but what is he going to do when two of these creatures tell him something that even he would have to be crazy to believe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                He wasn’t quite sure when he had begun to see them, these things that hung around, just knew that he could. They had never directly bothered him, except for the scantly dressed ones that would tease and coo him occasionally, but they always backed off, most often with a grin. It was almost nice to know that when others were scared by the dark and empty streets at night, he could see the things around him, knowing that he wasn’t entirely alone. Most days it didn’t bother him, but on a day like today, he wanted their curious stares to go away.

                Karkat ran the entire way home, blood and tears running down his face in small rivulets, the teasing taunts of bullies yelling behind him. He figured that the things may distract them, trip them, find a way to slow them down long enough for him to get home and lock the door behind himself. He did just that, running up to the steps to his porch, running into his house before slamming the door and locking it up tight, slamming the deadbolt home with a trembling hand. He let out a shuddering sob as he placed his back to the door, sliding down to the floor. He curled up into himself, rocking gently back and forth as he cried. He was bullied like this all the time, and it wasn’t fair. Bullied because he went to an accelerated program once a week, because he had two fathers, because of who his family was and they hated him for being different, for not being a drone.

                He screamed the injustice as he cried, wishing that his father would be there to comfort him for once, wishing that he didn’t live alone, and that somebody would reassure him. He didn’t bother to look up when the familiar prickling ran down his spine, alerting him that one of the things were in his house. He jumped though, when he felt arms pull at him, looking up into the other person’s face.

                “Shh, it’s okay, we’re not gonna hurt you.” The thing soothed him, looking down at him with large, honest eyes in a startling shade of blue. Large, feathering wings that were both white and blue wrapped around them, making a sort of block for them. Karkat was still staring at the other with wide eyes as it rubbed circles on his back, shushing him. He thought that the other thing was a he, maybe seventeen in appearance. He practically radiated calm and Karkat was torn between wanting to bolt and wanting to sob into this thing’s shirt. He leaned fore ward, still hiccupping before he felt a hand on his head and the noises from the thing holding him turned into what sounded suspiciously like chirps and were answered with more.

                The boy looked up, catching the sight of another thing standing over them. It was another ‘he’, wirey and the same age as the other, large wings that changed from a golden red-orange at the top to a pitch black were fanned out, lightly brushing the pale ones.

                “Don’t be scared kid, like John said, we’re not here to hurt you.” It spoke with a slight accent, smirking with it’s mouth though Karkat couldn’t see their eyes through the sunglasses it wore. The boy flinched as one pale hand reached out, lightly ruffling his hair, the fear draining from his body as the other did so. He stayed curled against John, too tired from all the fear and tears to move as the golden one materialized a rag, dabbing at the forgotten cut on Karkat’s head, hissing curses under his breath.

                “Dave, move your wings, it’s getting cramped.” John asked, moving his own wings closer to his body as the other folded them flat against his back, moving closer to inspect the wound. The two chirped softly between themselves as they cared for the boy who wanted to move. He didn’t though, because every time Dave touched him he felt his eye lids lower even more until he’d fallen asleep against the teen holding him.

 

                “Dammit Dave, you weren’t supposed to be syphoning off of him.” John hissed in their native language as he noticed the boy had fallen asleep against him. He snatched the rag from the other fae, giving his counterpart a dirty look. The parasite just shrugged before standing up.

                “The kid could use some sleep, he never does, really. You were the one that pointed it out when we started protection duty.” He stretched, gold and black wings unfurling slightly. “I’m gonna head out, you keep an eye on the kid. I’ve got some people to talk with.” John shivered as he caught sight of the red glow showing through the sunglasses his companion wore.

                “Just don’t kill anyone.” Dave ignored him, walking out the door into the darkening world. John sighed, gathering the small child in front of him into his arms before standing up. He was going to find Karkat’s room and let the child rest.

                He could tell the child about his fate when he woke in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the opening

                 _Hello, dear reader, what would you like to do?_

**_== > Be the boy_ **

**** _I’m sorry, but the boy is currently asleep, if this is even the boy you are thinking of, you should most likely be more specific next time, yes?_

_**== > Fine Smartass, I’ll be the bird**_

_Being the bird is a viable choice, though maybe not the best. But who am I to say. Let us become the bird!_

                It was always liberating to fly at night, free from everything. Blond hair whips around his face as he flies, strong wings flapping, occasionally coasting on breezes, sunglasses placed softly in a pocket to protect them. But tonight some of the ever present joy of flying has been replaced with anger and hunger, as well as a sharp splinter of fear.

Dave’s sharp eyes scan the layout of the small town from above before he locates where he needs to be, dropping down to land. He lands in a grungy back alley behind the Main street shops, tips of his wings almost clipping the walls as he lands, but he’s far too angry, too hungry, to care. He strides down the alley, sliding dark shades onto his face, bringing his wings in close enough to keep them from scraping, but not in tight, still out enough to intimidate someone. Like the certain Fae he’s staring at now. A smirk laced the other’s grey face, mismatched eyes crinkled in mirth. Dave’s eyes narrowed at the sight of the purple moon tattooed on the side of his neck, telling him this was the Dersian Sollux.

                He growled, knowing his eyes were shining from behind his shades, the glasses just distorting the light and making them look like red pinpricks of light.

                “The hell Captor, you were supposed to be making sure the kid was safe from interference.”

                “We have been, we’ve been keeping him from getting killed.” The voice was still cocky, but his smile wavered, it’s owner disturbed by Dave’s eyes, glowing eyes a sign of powers being prepped. It disappeared all together when Dave grabbed him by the neck, slamming him against the wall.

                “Bull shit, those bullies today were under mind control, they would have killed them, and that would leave us with a Dead catalyst and three children who couldn’t remember murdering the town pariah’s son.” Sollux’s face blanched as the news processed. He couldn’t speak though, staring into the other’s eyes, feeling his emotions and powers being drained.

                “Stop it Strider.” He gasped out feebly as the grip in his neck loosened enough for him to speak, before letting go. He collapsed to the ground, feeling empty as he coughed slightly.

                “Keep a better eye out next time idiot.” Bicolored eyes narrowed at the other Fae fixing his suit before growling.

                “You don’t speak that way to me, Hyumen.”

                “Then don’t fuck up.” He replied back coolly before walking away, down to where the alley widened enough for him to take off. It was wonderful feeling to push off from the ground, to be flying free away from the world with the wind in his face. There was a flash of an almost memory, of being a wingless boy wanting to do just that before he tamped it down, speeding up wing speed to get back to the Catalyst’s house. He perched on the window seal, tapping softly on it to get John’s attention. The other boy jumped, looking at the window with scared eyes before relaxing, coming over to unlock and open it.

                “Hey Dave. Where’d you go?”

                “I flew around for a while before talking to one of the Captors.” Dave replied nonchalantly as he slid into the window, a wave of dizziness hitting him as his feet touched the floor. John reached out to steady him, frowning as he noticed the gently glowing eyes behind the shades. They weren’t the angry red from before that could haunt nightmares, more like the last embers of a dying fire

                “Dave, when was the last time you fed?”

                “Some off the kid, Some off Captor-”

                “But it wasn’t enough, especially since you haven’t been doing it at all.” John’s voice was dangerously close to a growl now. Dave needed to feed off emotions or he would end up going off the deep end.

                “I know, I’ll go to one of the Human bars tomorrow and sit for a couple hours. Are you happy now mom?” Dave snapped, shoving John’s hand off of him.

                “Someone’s got to take care of you, you’re too bone headed to realize you’re putting us all in danger, you could start accidentally syphoning off of u-” John slapped a hand over him mouth as the boy in bed groaned in his sleep, rolling over. Dave smirked, knowing he’d won the argument by default and John flipped him off before going to sit against the wall, wrapping his wings around himself like a giant blanket. Dave grinned before hopping out the window and making himself comfortable in the tree, listening to the winds.

                He knew nothing about how wind would change everything, but he knew that it was high time to change the way his realm was ruled.

                By force if necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the opening, it was the only thing I could think to start this off with. I hope you enjoy chapter two and thank you to the people that commented

**Author's Note:**

> I used to have this up under a different title, but deleted it, so have a slightly revamped version!


End file.
